I'm Yours
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Mal has always loved Natara and now he wants to show her how much she really means to him!


**Hi, Thanks to the people that reviewed my last one shot, here's another I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cause of Death or "I'm Yours" by the script Btw I recommend that you listen to the song whilst reading this one shot I love the song and think it decribes Mal's feelings for Natara perfectly! :D**

It was one month since Natara called off her wedding to Oscar, and still no one knew why; for some reason she never wanted to talk about it, not even to the one person that she could trust more than anything, Mal was naturally there for her, to help her put herself back together and get over it all and as much as Mal wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and tell her to forget about Oscar, because no one would ever love her as much he would, Mal was the friend Natara needed and she was as always, incredibly grateful to have someone like Mal in her life, however the two still wanted more than friendship, but the fear of losing one another as result of things not working out, still hung in the backs of their minds, but today...today was different because today Mal wasn't just going to tell Natara how he felt,he was going to show her, in the only way he knew how.

**Natara:**"Mal, Where are you?"

Natara walked through the night, looking around, her cell phone pressed against her ear.

**Mal:**"I'm closer than you think!"

**Natara:**"Mal, I'm still confused as to why you asked me to come here in the first place, I mean it's 11:30pm at night and I'm Golden Gate Park, on my own!"

**Mal:**"Trust me, just keep walking, your nearly there!"

Natara looked around with deep confusion written across her face.

**Natara:**"Nearly where? Mal just tell me where you are!...Mal...Mal?"

Natara looked down at her cell phone, to see that the cal had been cut off, she let out a deep sigh of frustration and slipped her phone in her pocket, looking around for any sign of Mal, after what felt like forever...waiting, waiting for something,anything to happen or for Mal to appear and tell her why she had to be here at such a late hour, suddenly she could hear the faint sound of a guitar being played, she looked around trying to figure out which direction the sound was coming from, when as if from nowhere, Mal appeared behind her, playing a guitar, Natara quickly turned to face him and seeing him made a huge smile appear on her face, Mal continued to play the guitar as he stood a few steps away from her, he started singing _I'm Yours _by The Script, Natara listened to the words, perfectly describing how Mal felt, she couldn't help but smile as Mal sang to her, the butterflies in her stomach now going crazy and she felt tears of pure happiness fall from her eyes.

When Mal finished singing, he placed the guitar on the ground and looked back at Natara, who was comletely stunned, she had imagined this moment with Mal, a million times in her head but it had never been as perfect as this, she took a breath and walked closer towards Mal.

**Natara:**"I erm, I wasn't expecting that."

Mal smirks and lets out a faint laugh.

**Mal:**"I know, cheesy huh?"

Natara smiles and shakes her head.

**Natara:**"No...It was sweet."

Mal blushes uncontrollably and looks down at the floor.

**Natara:**"So...You kinda like me huh?"

Mal looks back up at Natara and looks deep into her hazel eyes whilst smiling.

**Mal:**"No...I love you."

Natara blushes and looks down while slightly biting her lip and her beautiful black silky hair falls down over her face, then she slowly looks back up at Mal, glowing with a bright smile.

**Natara:**"I love you too."

Mal smiles and pulls Natara close, he gently places his hand under her chin and lifts her head towards him so their eyes meet, and leans in as their lips brush in a gentle kiss.

**Awww sorry it's short but it was just an idea i had, hope you like it!**

**Im currently working on a Natara and Oscar story im not sure what's going to happen yet, and that fact that i hate Oscar :D, may be problem for me but im going to TRY and do a story with them so hopefully ill post that at some point this week, anyway please review id love to know what you think! Jade x**


End file.
